


Karkat as KK Slider

by Anonymous



Category: Animal Crossing, Homestuck
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: This anon requests artings of Karkat as KK Slider from Animal Crossing ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat as KK Slider

http://postimage.org/image/2eov160lg/


End file.
